


So That's How it's Gonna Be, Huh?

by StellaGibs0n



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual BDSM, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just a bit of Poe/Rose, Kink, M/M, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, OT4, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Sub!Poe, This was meant to be just porn but now its going to have a lot of feelings oops, dom!Rose, good communication, rose tico would be so dominant fight me, with probable eventual Finn/Poe/Rey/Rose or Rey/Poe/Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaGibs0n/pseuds/StellaGibs0n
Summary: They hadn’t explicitly talked yet about the extent that her dating Finn meant she could also sleep with Rey and Poe, but if Poe’s reaction implied what she thought it did, that was certainly a conversation she was interested in having. She picks up the bottle and walks slowly to her quarters, unable to get Poe’s helpless, wanting expression as she had held him there, his shallow breathing and red face, out of her head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to go within my other in-progress Fin/Rey/Rose/Poe fic, And We Spin, as part of the eventual storyline there, but I got impatient and decided to just make it its own standalone fic. Also, I know that I'm not great at tense-changes, and I apologize in advance for any egregious tense mistakes.

They are a little bit drunk when it happens, just tipsy enough that their inhibitions are lowered. She’s been dating Finn, or at least spending a lot of time with him in an increasingly romantic capacity (she doesn’t know if “dating” is the right word for when you are in a casual relationship with a person who is also in a relationship with two other people) for several weeks now. Finn, Rey, and Poe had sat her down after her little freak out and explained their relationship, and she had tried to stay out of it, she really had. She had gone an entire week avoiding them, nursing the heartbreak which slowly bloomed after she realized that Finn had not only one, but two amazing partners, and was not interested in her, before Finn had finally managed to get her alone. Realizing that he liked her, that she could have him, that she wouldn’t be hurting Rey and Poe by doing so, was like water in a desert. She had never had a problem sharing the people or things she loved. 

So, they had been dating, if that’s what you wanted to call it, for several weeks, and it was amazing. Finn, exactly as she would expect, was caring and sweet and nice. The kisses they shared were gentle and soft, and the way he touched her made Rose feel loved, like she was something precious. For all he had only recently come to experience the sexual part of romantic relationships, he was more than competent in bed (she suspected Rey and Poe had been helping him learn with rather...tactile lessons). She was overjoyed when she was with him, happier than she’d been in a long time. She did, however, sometimes long for a little more...spice. 

The particular evening in question finds her and Poe sitting in a deserted corner of the mess, playing a holo-card game and passing a bottle of whiskey back and forth which Poe had stashed in his quarters. Rey is with Chewie, fixing the latest thing which has broken on the falcon, and anyone with any sense knows not to interrupt them until they’re done, and Finn has a late guard shift on the base. She hangs out with them all together pretty often, because she likes them and because she would feel bad taking Finn all to herself all the time, but she hasn’t spent much time one on one with Poe. Its awkward at first, but as they drink more of the whiskey and get more and more competitive about the hologram it starts to feel more natural. Poe, it turns out, is nearly as competitive as her. 

Another half hour later finds them standing over the holo, nearly shouting about whether Rose had cheated or whether the move she had used to win the game had simply been a very clever use of strategy. 

“You can’t just- change the rules!” Poe shouts, and Rose would back down except she can see the slight smirk at the corner of his mouth, can tell by his tone that he is having just as much fun arguing as she is. She’s missed this, someone to banter with play fight with, since her sister passed away. They used to fight like cats and dogs, but they were rarely ever really mad at each other. 

“I didn’t change the rules!” she insists, “I was perfectly within the rules, just because you never thought to use the third turn that way-“ 

“I never thought of it because it's AGAINST THE RULES”

“Is not!” 

“Is so!” 

“Oh, and I guess you would know all about breaking the rules, huh Mr. Big Shot Pilot Superstar?”

She lets the last phrase drip off her tongue filled with condescension, followed by a punch to his shoulder, maybe just a little harder than she’d meant to. He’s silent for a beat, his jaw working furiously, and for a moment she’s afraid that she’s gone too far, and begins to panic about physically assaulting the most famous pilot in the Resistance, but then a smile spreads slowly across his face, and he says “Oh so that's how it's gonna be, huh? Okay then-“ and before she can process what's happening he's launched himself at her and has her in a headlock. She laughs in joy while struggling to get free, because no one’s rough housed with her in ages, not even the other mechanics who are always shoving each other around, and it's a welcome change from everyone treating her like she’s made of glass since her sister and, well, everything else. She finally frees herself from his grip, grabbing wildly at his arms, but before she can pin them down he sweeps his foot under hers to knock her off-balance and they both go tumbling to the ground. He falls on top of her and pulls back for a moment, seemingly afraid she might actually be hurt, and she uses that moment to her advantage, flipping herself over him and letting out a victorious yell. 

She grabs his arms, thrusts them above his head, and pins them there, sitting on his waist and grinning triumphantly. She expects him to roll her off, to break free of her grip and try to get the upper hand. She does not all expect what happens instead. 

A second after she pins his arms Poe goes completely still. She looks down as he sucks in a shuddering breath to see his pupils blown wide, his mouth open slightly. His fingers flex under her grasp, and she is suddenly very aware that she can feel the effect this is having on him where she has his waist clamped between her legs......well, then. Her breathing picks up as something in her stomach answers to his reaction. She has no idea what one should say in a situation like this, and after a few tense moments settles lamely for a breathy “Oh...well, um...”

This seems to snap Poe out of it, and his face suddenly turns bright red as he must realize exactly what he has revealed, and he struggles out of her grip and frantically gets himself out from under her. He stands hastily and stammers out “Uh, sorry. I-well, I have to go to bed. Sorry, goodnight,” and hastily flees out of the mess, leaving the whiskey and Rose behind. 

Rose stands there for a minute, trying to get her slightly tipsy brain to make sense of what has just happened. The warmth pooling in her stomach is urging her to go after him, to see where her new discovery could lead her, but the rational part of her brain reminds her that this is probably a bad idea. He certainly hadn’t seemed keen to continue right now, and she should probably talk to Finn first. This was one area where a bit of caution would probably pay off far better than just charging ahead, they hadn’t explicitly talked yet about the extent that her dating Finn meant she could also sleep with Rey and Poe. If Poe’s reaction implied what she thought it did, however, that was certainly a conversation she was interested in having. She picks up the bottle and walks slowly to her quarters, unable to get Poe’s helpless, wanting expression as she had held him there, his shallow breathing and red face, out of her head.


	2. Literally just the Relationship Negotiation Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like long relationship-negotiation conversations then this is the chapter for you! 
> 
> In which Rose Tico is not as naive and awkward as many like to make her out to be and happiness and optimism does not equal inexperience with the world.

It is two days later when Rose finally steels herself enough to bring the matter up to Finn. Well, steels herself might be the wrong word. She just kind of blurts it out in the end. She hasn’t seen hide nor tail of Poe since what she has started referring to in her mind as the “incident”. It’s a relatively small base so the fact that she hasn’t even caught a glimpse of him means he is most probably actively avoiding her. 

She feels bad, she thinks she should talk to him, settle things between them once and for all and end whatever misery he has concocted for himself. She has always been good at reading people, though she knows many see her optimistic outlook and assume niaveté. Between the mining companies which impoverished her family and the rule of the First Order, she has suffered enough deception at the hands of those in power to develop the ability to accurately infer people’s true feelings and intentions as a survival mechanism. Despite all Poe’s confidence and swagger, she thinks he is not really as arrogant as he would like others to think. Best Pilot in The Resistance is a big title to fill, but she has more recently been noticing the moments where he is soft around the edges, has seen the way he looks at Rey and Finn like he can’t believe he is deserving of such good fortune, and she thinks his confidence is at least partially just a show. It makes her sad a little, and she thinks that if what she has observed of him so far is true, he is probably concerned that he has made things awkward or somehow ruined whatever had seemed to be growing between them. 

She understands how he feels, that same feeling is why it has taken her several days to work up the courage to talk to Finn. No matter how confident she is in her assessment of the situation (and Rose has actually played the dominant role in bed enough times before to be fairly confident, she isn’t half as green as everyone seems to think), there’s always a chance she could be totally wrong. She is nothing if not a girl who knows what she wants, but she will not hurt Finn to get it. This has to be something everyone is completely on board with, and asking your boyfriend if he’s alright with you having kinky sex with his boyfriend if said second boyfriend also wants to is not a very easy thing to just bring up naturally in conversation. 

On the second day, she and Finn are sitting in her quarters. It is the first time they have had any quality time together since “the incident” occurred thanks to both of their demanding schedules on the base. She is thinking about how exactly to bring it up when there is a lull in the conversation and in the silence her mouth moves before she can stop it and she blurts “Can I have sex with Poe?” before clasping a hand over her mouth to stop it. 

“Can you- what?” 

Finn doesn’t look affronted, mostly just confused, so she takes a deep breath, exhales, and makes herself try again more calmly. 

“So, I know I sleep with you, and you sleep with Rey and Poe- and that's all great! Perfectly wonderful!” this last in response to a worried crease that appears in his brow, “but I was wondering, and you can say no to this for any reason, how you felt about the possibility of me also sleeping with them, uh, specifically with Poe?” 

And there, now it’s out in the open, and she cannot take it back so she just sits and waits for his reaction. After a moment he says, almost wonderingly, “you- want to sleep with Poe? does Poe want to sleep with you?” 

“I- I don’t know,” she says warily, not sure how to read his reaction yet “he seemed like he wanted to a few days ago, but I haven’t actually asked him yet. I wanted to know how you feel about it first.” She purposefully doesn’t bring up the exact nature of what she thinks Poe wants from her. She doesn’t know how adventurous the three of them are in bed but Poe’s kinks are certainly not her secret to tell anybody, even and perhaps especially his boyfriend, if he hasn’t told them already.

Finn is quiet for another moment during which Rose proceeds to blush from head to toe as she realizes exactly how awkward this conversation is, and then his face lights up in a grin and he says, “Rose this is great! I miss you when I’m with just them. If you were there too, if you were dating them also, we could go on dates all at once! That would be so fun! Do you want to date him, or just sleep with him? Do you want to date Rey?” 

He is so exuberant she almost laughs, because wow that’s adorable, but then his face falls into a contemplative expression and he continues on hurriedly, “Unless you didn’t mean all of us, and you just want it to be him and you and you and me separately? That's okay too of course.....Sorry, I got a little carried away there...” and he looks so crestfallen at the idea and she is so grateful to him for considering what she might want even when he clearly doesn’t like the idea as much that she reaches up and cradles his face in both her hands, kissing him once lightly. 

“You,” she says, forcing herself to swallow her embarrassment and speak in as even a voice as she can, “are very sweet. I don’t think I have an answer to a lot of those questions yet, mostly because I need to know what Poe wants first if he wants anything. I think I am okay with dating Poe, and with being with all of you at once if that's what the other two want,” and honestly the idea of that makes her shiver in a way that is very pleasant, but she continues, trying to answer all his questions at once, “I don’t know if I like Rey like that yet, if I want to date her, or if she wants to date me, but it’s a possibility. Honestly, if I knew you were that excited about the idea I would have brought it up sooner, I didn’t want to intrude on your relationship more than I already was.” A little of her own lingering insecurity shows in her voice at the end of that sentence. 

Finn catches it. “You aren’t intruding,” he says sternly, “never. I wanted to bring it up too but I thought it would have been too much at once. I, uh, I don’t know how Poe or Rey feel about it either yet but they both think you are amazing, I don’t think they will mind.” 

She smiles at the compliment “Thank you, but we do still have to ask them before assuming. Let’s just start simple, this isn’t the kind of thing you just rush into without talking about it.”

“Okay,” he says, a goofy smile on his face once more “okay I guess I can be patient if I have to. So, simple...hm..” She can see him thinking through it all, “ You want to sleep with Poe, so maybe that should be the first step, just you and him. That way you can see how you both feel if it works, and report back.” 

She wonders how it is that Finn spent so much time under the First Order and came out this generous and understanding. She can’t help but let out a laugh at the end of his sentence, sometimes all his military training still slips into his language in everyday life. “I don’t think it's called ‘reporting back’ when you are talking about sex,” she says playfully, “but I agree that I think I should talk to Poe alone, and maybe try to spend some, uh, quality time just with him and see how it goes.” She’s sorely tempted to rush in headlong when she pictures all four of them together, but more than anything she thinks keeping it between the two of them for the first time will make Poe feel more comfortable and will make whatever happens between them easier to either integrate or forget. Baby steps, she tells herself. This is all assuming Poe even wants what she thinks he wants or wants her at all. 

Her anxious train of thought is cut off as Finn kisses her hard, and says “Okay, okay this is good. Right now, though, maybe we should have some quality time first?” She laughs, nods, and kisses him back. 

“So,” Finn says some while later when all their clothes have been discarded around the room and they are tangled together on her bed, thoroughly sated, “when are you gonna ask him about it?”

“Erm...” she says, suddenly unsure again, “I don’t know yet.” 

One foot after the other, she thinks to herself. Time for the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming soon I promise (though probably not until chapter 4 tbh). I'm sorry the 2nd chapter of this took me literally months and months to post- I'm finally back to writing fic again. 
> 
> Next: Poe! And more clear and open, if awkward, conversation! Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters with actual smut in them coming soon, hopefully within the next few days. Please feel free to leave me suggestions, encouragement, or anything else in comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
